impactmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Impact rules
General rules ★ No Griefing and no breaking leaves, gravel & dirt in cities/towns! (Certain areas may be protected for a reason) ★ Excessive clearing out land is not allowed. (E.g. No ruining desert biomes! Keep them looking natural.) ★ Towns or Cities must be approved by at least 2 admins. There are more towns/city rules in the Ankorrik City hall. Read, & abide. Ignorance isn’t an excuse. ★ You must not PvP in Ankorrik (Spawn City) unless in RolePlay sense. (E.g. A resistance player trying to sneak round a guard, but being spotted & the guard attacks) If you don’t think you are unsure whether it is allowed in your case /msg an admin or moderator. ★ Epic structures and projects must be approved by the admin team. ★ We are an primarily English. We ask you only speak english for the sake of the majority. ★ No tall towers 1x1 etc. ★ No ugly structures. If considered ugly by 2+ admins you will be asked to improve, or it will be demolished. “Starter huts” are allowed until a more secure building has been made, but then must be removed. ★ No external mods of any kind. Permaban offence. ★ No complaining when: Jailed, killed, lost your items, punished ect. Unless a rule was broken. (If taken to jail in an RP sense, for breaking a rule like offending an admin, you will be led there by foot. If you try to escape whilst being led don’t be surprised if you are not welcome back in the city! It’s probably better to just do your time). ★ No account sharing. If ‘you’ come online & grief someone’s place then blame it on your brother logging into your account, expect to be banned. ★ NO FLOATING TREES!!! ★ No racism. ★ Swearing is allowed, but keep it to a minimum. ★ No disrespecting other players, admins, or moderators. If someone asks you to stop as you are offending them and you don’t, you will be punished severely. ★ Use common sense. If you think it may get you in trouble, it probably will. So don’t do it!! We shouldn’t have to spell out a rule for every conceivable scenario. PvP rules ★ PvP is 24/7 throughout the world except in designated neutral zones, defined by the admin team. ★ No PvP outside RolePlay. ★ Always warn before an attack or war. If a faction is to raise a big offensive operation, they must first declare war on the opposing faction. ★ PvP isn't meant to be a free for all. Choose targets wisely as they may hold grudges. Work as a team to be more efficient. ★If you steal huge amounts of loot, donate some back in goodwill. It keeps everyone happy :). ★ TNT can only be used as traps unless part of an admin controlled event. No more than 2 TNT can be used per trap, to stop excessive damage. ★ Traps can't be set off by yourself, or a friend. If caught doing so, consequences will be severe. ★ Traps can be made using TNT, Redstone, Lava, Dispensers. Excessive traps will be considered a form of griefing. ★ You may break into another players home by only breaking Dirt and Gravel, or by entering via an open door. Any other block breaking is considered griefing, unless damaged by a trap. ★ If you are a passive, friendly RolePlaying character, it may be frowned upon to kill people you meet. Make sure you stick to your original RolePlay character. ★ You must never tower over a wall by placing blocks. Ladders are allowed. As are ender pearls. ★ No spawn killing or repeat killing. We are a RolePlay server, so if a player dies at your hands, we do not expect you to be killing them again in 30 seconds! ★You can't teleport away from PvP. You must flee on foot. How we use PvP ★ PvP offers a new way to play without sacrificing creativity and personal builds. ★ PvP encourages teamwork and mega-projects (more below). ★ PvP can bring players closer together while driving them apart. ★ PvP is organised and monitored. If you believe someone shouldn’t have killed you, ask an admin or moderator for advice. ★ PvP is player driven. ★ You can earn money from it! If someone places a bounty on someone’s head, you can kill the player in question to earn a reward. Faction Rules ★ Factions are a way of building friendships, & creating epic stories of heroism and betrayal. ★ There are many factions available to join, who may help with your first resources, and help you in battles. ★ All factions require an embassy in at least one city. An embassy is a building where other server members can find out a little about your faction, what you stand for, and how they can apply to join the faction. You are able to build as many embassies as you wish, at the permission of the city mayors. ★ Factions may set their own embassy rules. ★ Factions must have a colour scheme, or a flag. ★ Factions must have a headquarters, to conduct meetings, store items, store information. Building close to a town or a city would be preferable for transport reasons, however if you donate £25+ we will be able to set up a private /warp for you. ★ Factions may claim a city as property under their control. This is at the discretion of the city mayor though ★ Factional chat must always be done in Local. To use local chat type /ch l. If you wish to talk to members a long way away you must call a meeting together. You may call this meeting in global chat. ★ It is preferable that factions define a “meeting point” to avoid confusion in future. ★ No secret factions. Your faction name will be displayed with your name, in game. ★ Factions are entirely player based. It can be as powerful, or small as you wish. For more information on starting your own faction or playing within a faction check out the Faction Guild (Near the Arena in Ankorrik) or ask an admin. ★ Factions do not need to be PvP based! You could be a religious faction, or upholders of the peace if you choose. You may still be attacked though. Guild Rules ★ Guilds are slightly different from factions, in that there are never PvP driven. ★ You may join as many guilds as you wish, & may even join guilds with opposing factional members. ★ Guilds are a way of being a part of a group of likeminded people. Eg “The Potions Guild”. You could have a private brewing area for members. A place to trade potions and ingredients. And a place for people to share ideas, or work together on brewing projects. ★ You may also set up guild run shops, to sell your produce as a group. ★ All guilds must have a headquarters. This can be either in a City (if the Mayor allows) or outside. Remember, big builds will need the permission from moderators or admins. RolePlay Rules ★ Stay in character at all times. ★ If you get bored of your character, you may kill him/her off in a RolePlay sense. Excessive killing off of your character because you never think up a good idea does not count. You will be asked to carry on with your current character. ★ No Power Playing. You are not a god like character, unfortunately. That’s for the admins ;). ★ You may steal/kill if it is in your characters nature. Like previously stated, no repeat killing, and if you find huge loot, please leave some to be fair to the other players. ★ Have a skin to match the character. ★ You may use racism towards another race, if in the name of RolePlay. ★ If only 2 players are on, you may talk out of character to them, however if they reply in character, you must continue RolePlay. ★ If you wish to talk OOC, then join our Ventrillo channel! ★ You do not have to take part in RolePlay at all if you don’t want to, although you may then lead a very quiet existence! ★ Make sure your home matches your character. (If you are a warrior, you will not have your own reed, wheat, pumpkin and melon farm) City & Town Rules ★ Cities must be built over 1000 blocks away from any other city. A weekly map image will be uploaded on the forums to make the task of finding a location easier. ★ The city must have a strong, & easy to recognize theme or style. ★ The plans for Towns or Cities must be agreed by 2+ admins or moderators. Submit an application on the forums. ★ It might be considered polite to tip the admins/moderators for their hard work, in reviewing your city application ;). ★ All towns need to be connected to the nearest city via road or rail. ★ Cities do not need to be connected to other cities, as a warp will be supplied on setting up the city. However it may be easier for other players to navigate if roads and minecart routes are established. ★ If you build a town or a city, consider having lots of role-play elements within. Have a look round existing towns & cities for examples. ★ The town/city can only be opened to the public once all the criteria have been met, and have been checked off by 2+ admins or moderators. ★ Towns/Cities may set their own rules, however all must adhere to the global rules. A town must adhere to all of the connected cities rules. (PvP may be abolished in your town/city if it fits with the theme). ★ A warp will be set up for your city. ★ Towns will not have warps, and rely on either setting /home or warping to a local city and traveling along the road. ★ A faction may claim ownership, & protection of a city if the mayor allows it. ★ There must always be at least 2 towns for each city. Towns may evolve into cities over time, only if the 2:1 ratio still applies. ★ You may set your own prices for all aspects of your town & city. However, it should reflect the style of the city. (You wouldn’t charge a stack of diamonds for a house in a bandit outpost) Lone Home Rules ★ Your home must look good. If 2+ Admins vote to say it looks awful then it can be changed, or removed. ★ It must be connected to either a town or a city by roads. Your home can be destroyed if it isn't connected. ★ Must be out of sight of a city. It can be within sight of a town. ★ Make sure you lock your doors. The wild can be a nasty place to live. ★ No warps will be set up for homes. So make sure it is accessible! Category:Faction Rules